thecandidatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Seeker
The Seeker is the very first book of the series under the narration of its main hero, Arian Lugaid.It was followed by the second book entitled, ''The Prince. Opposite to this book, under the narration of the Eithne is The Candidate. Synopsis ''A prince had run away from the palace for a quest of finding who he really is. Living in an extravagant palace filled with a lot of people who awaits for orders, have someone to prepare everything, and receive whatever is asked is not the reason why he left the palace. Arian, son of Queen Esther and of the late King Martin, is the Crown Prince of Aawiel. But being inside the palace makes him sick because of the lies it has, especially of his mother's. Suddenly, he learned that the Queen is searching for a candidate to be a Platinum Princess, giving him the speculations that the stories about the Crystal Tiara is true. And it makes him suspect that he is really not who he thought he is. As Rian embarks on a journey, hiding his true identity with that name, coincidentally crossed paths with a Candidate who seems to know a lot about the man he is looking for—the one who assembled the Tiara. Plot The story started roughly at the second week of August 1870 Magical Era when Crown Prince Arian of Aawiel was called by his mother, Queen Esther through the Captain of the Guards, Phillip Gracier. He has a conversation with the Queen to talk about a ball to celebrate his christening anniversary, but learned that the truth behind it is that his mother wanted to search for the Candidates that will be chosen by the Crystal Tiara. Without any wish for any ball or grand celebration after all since he was twelve, he told his mother to call out for a ball if she wanted but never use his name to draw young ladies to the palace. Later that day, Arian cancelled all of his meetings and continue researching about the Crystal Tiara. He asked Phillip if he knows anything about it and learned the common knowledge of it allowing the wearing's deepest wish to be granted but didn't learned who assembled the tiara. That night, minutes before the party, Arian sneaked out of the palace with his horse, Jester, and headed onto the depths of the Wild lands to come across the secret eight libraries of the royal family in the forest. Characters * Arian Lugaid * Eithne Lightshade * Queen Esther * Phillip Gracier * Gregor Lightshade * Uttara Shadowbrook * Euna Goldhurst * Kalaine Lochcrystal * Jessamine Linhollow * Kyra Kirevelle * Aerin Faywheath * Draco * Cologne * Ajax * Orpheus * Philemon * Ice * Stardust * Jester * Dustan Teasers Teaser #1 "Do you know who completed it?" He shook his head, disappointed. "I am sorry, Prince. But I don't know who does, except that it was completed almost eight months before you were born." I lowered my gaze and replied, "I see." So the Crystal Tiara was completed roughly by March or April 1852. Trivia * The Seeker is the book to have the longest time span: from August 1870 to January 1871, which is at most five months. Category:Book Category:The Seeker series